Hora de comer
by John R. Branwen
Summary: AU. Si, nadie, ni su amigo, ni su padre, ni ningún hombre lo podían culpar de amar a su chica durante toda el alma –a tal grado de que incluso ya vive con el-. Si, la ama, incluso cuando llega ESA hora del dia… la hora de comer.


**Hora de comer**

* * *

 **Summary:** AU. Si, nadie, ni su amigo, ni su padre, ni ningún hombre lo podían culpar de amar a su chica durante toda el alma –a tal grado de que incluso ya vive con el-. Si, la ama, incluso cuando llega ESA hora del dia… la hora de comer.

* * *

Esto es Berk… un lugar lleno de personajes grandes, con aspecto rudo y al parecer, la mayoría no ejercita el cerebro. Tan es asi que un tipo delgado, de apariencia debilucha y mas inteligente que la mayoría como Hiccup seria visto como raro. Sin embargo, gracias a esa misma mente podía desempeñar perfectamente trabajos que la mayoría de los seres en Berk no harian. Y por eso se desempeña como el jefe en el area de tecnología de Berk Industries a la escasa edad de 20 años, lo cual le permitia -ademas de un buen trabajo- cumplir uno de sus mas grandes sueños: vivir en un departamento propio junto con su novia desde los 16 años: Astrid.

Ya han pasado unos cuatro años desde que Hiccup y Astrid formalizaron su relación, y cuatro meses desde que viven juntos... y vaya que les quedo claro a unas chicas en la empresa que le guiñaban el ojo al castaño rojizo: provocaron que una rubia llena de celos lo besara frente a todo el mundo, marcándolo como "Propiedad de Astrid Hofferson". Si con eso no ahuyentaba a las chicas, la mirada de "Acércate y date por muerta" si que lo hacía.

Pero gracias a esos celos, ya no tenían que esconderse de nadie: ahora podían ir a donde quisieran, y hacer lo que quisieran. Literalmente, lo que quisieran.

Si, nadie, ni su amigo, ni su padre, ni ningún hombre lo podían culpar de amar a su chica durante toda el alma –a tal grado de que incluso ya vive con el-. Si, la ama, incluso cuando llega ESA hora del dia… la hora de comer.

En un atardecer a mediados de mayo, llegaba al departamento un cansado Hiccup después de resolver unos asuntos relacionados con el director de la compañia -el no pidió ser el jefe de su departamento, pero ahora que le hace- cuando voltea a la cocina y ve a su hermosa novia dentro de ella:

 **-Hola, como has estado babe?** Pregunta a la vez que lo besa.

 **-Muy bien milady... Que… estas haciendo?**

 **-Oh cierto la comida...** Sale corriendo de regreso a la cocina. **Pasa a sentarte, la comida casi esta lista.**

Ante esta frase, Hiccup sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, haciendo que vengan a la memoria las veces anteriores que había oído esta frase:

* * *

 **Flashbacks**

* * *

 **Hace 15 años**

 _ **"La comida está casi lista"**_

Un pequeño Hiccup de 5 años estaba sentado en la mesa mientras su madre terminaba de cocinar. El pequeño se encontraba dibujando pequeños dragones de todo tipo imaginable y de todos colores cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, a la vez que con otra le quitan su hoja y le ponen un plato con... Que es eso?

 **-Cariño, es hora de comer.**

Hiccup vio lo que su madre le había preparado... Porque todo se veía negro y quemado? El podía perfectamente haber rechazado esa comida -el tener 5 años y ser hijo único le da ciertos privilegios- pero al ver la cara de ilusión de Valka ante su creación -incluso entró a clases de cocina para mejorar-, sabia que no podría hacerle eso. No a alguien que interrumpió temporalmente su carrera profesional en biología para cuidarlo como una buena madre.

Toms un pequeño trozo de... Lo que fuera que sea, lo pone en su boca, lo mastica y lo pasa, dándole un sabor intenso a carbón quemado. Sin embargo, al sentir la mirada de Valka sobre el, no puede decir que le desagrada el sabor. Así que alza un pulgar en señal de aprobación para no hacerla sentir mal.

 **-Perfecto, voy a preparar más para tu padre.**

Y así Valka fue de regreso a la cocina, momento en el que el pequeño Hiccup aprovecho para tomar un buen trago de agua. Como es que su padre podía comer esa clase de cosas día a día y no decir nada de como sabia lo que fuera que cocinara? Sin duda alguna, la ama.

* * *

 **Hace 10 años**

 _ **"La comida está casi lista"**_

Al oír esta frase, un ya no tan pequeño Hiccup -ahora tiene 10 años- trató de esquivar ese momento. Y es que si Valka -cuando estaba en casa y no en el trabajo- cocinaba de alguna forma extraña que dejaba todo muy quemado, Estoico -cuando llegaba a estar en casa-, el... Bueno...

 **-Aqui esta el filete ahumado hijo.**

Que alguien le diga que es eso? Ese filete por un lado parece estar tan quemado como lo hacía su madre, pero por el otro... Parece estar tan crudo y frío que hasta parece que aún no han sacado ese pedazo del refrigerador... Como es posible eso?

 **-Y bien, vas a comer?**

Su padre ya estaba en la mesa, con una mirada ilusionada tal como la tenia su madre cuando probaba una de sus creaciones... Que hizo el para merecer esto?

Sin pensar mucho, toma un pedazo, prácticamente lo traga y asiente, ante lo cual Estoico rebosa de alegría y se dispone a comer su filete respectivo, mientras Hiccup piensa que quizás a su padre le haría falta que su madre regresara para ser esa peculiar familia de tres. Lo notaba al verlo platicar animadamente anécdotas que compartió con su madre a la vez que le brillaban los ojos y surgían las esperanzas de que regresara pronto. Y la verdad, no lo culpaba.

* * *

 **Hace 5 años**

 _ **"La comida está casi lista"**_

Esta ha sido la pijamada -si se le puede llamar asi- más rara que ha tenido en su vida -hasta ese momento-. Porque para empezar, quienes están alli son él mismo, además de un chico de piel muy palida, con cabello muy negro, y vestido de ropa completamente negra, a excepción de un tenis rojo -un pacto especial que había hecho con Hiccup-. Ese personaje era nada mas y nada menos que su mejor amigo, conocido en el bajo mundo de Berk como Toothless. Ambos estaban acompañados de la novia de este, una auténtica rebelde de cabello pintado de celeste y vestida con tonos cremas y azules, conocida como Stormfly. A veces pensaba que los padres de ambos solo lo querían alli para que esos dos no se pusieran a "trabajar". Aunque conociendo lo atrevidos que realmente son ambos, con o sin él, como quiera lo harian.

Pero ese no es el punto. El punto es que durante todo lo que llevaban en la noche, lo único que habían visto eran películas japonesas relacionadas con dragones. Si bien a Hiccup le gustan los dragones -le hizo recordar los dibujos de su infancia-, el premio se lo llevan esos dos, ni siquiera se movian durante la película -hasta pareciera que ellos también lo son.

Y cuando empezó a darles hambre, Toothless trae la comida:

 **-Aqui esta: sushi de pollo para mi nadder, de pescado para mi, y hay de ambos para ti. Hiccup, quieres?**

Otra vez esa mirada ilusionada. Creía que era exclusiva de sus padres. Ahora descubre que no, al tener unos ojos marrones y unos verdes mirándolo directamente. Debia sospecharlo: maratón de películas japonesas... Con sushi, que novedad.

Esos hijos de su dragona madre….

Toma un poco de sushi de pescado, que al mirarlo más de cerca notó que estaba crudo. Que acaso nunca podría comer bien?

Pero aún así, lo toma, lo come y da a entender que le gustó, lo cual alegra a los dos jóvenes y siguen con el maratón, a la vez que Hiccup suspira frustrado: nunca podrá comer bien en su vida.

* * *

 **Hoy**

 _ **"La comida está casi lista"**_

Ahora esta frente a la mesa esperando el auténtico final de sus papilas gustativas. Necesitaba recordar todas y cada una de las razones por las cuales amaba a Astrid, ya que lamentablemente para el, ser una buena cocinera no era una de ellas.

Pero nada que ver a lo que vio: una buena comida, ni quemada, ni cruda, ni de algun lugar extraño que no ha conocido en persona. Todo parece estar en su lugar. Y huele bien.

 **-En serio hiciste todo esto?**

Ella le da un golpe en el hombro, fingiendo estar ofendida, para luego cambiar la expresión en su rostro.

 **-Por supuesto tonto. Crees que quedo aburrida aquí mientras tu estas en esas juntas como jefe de departamento?**

 **-Entonces... Tomaste clases de cocina?**

Astrid asiente.

 **-Pruebalo, dime si te gusta.**

Ante la mirada ilusionada de la rubia -si, es oficial, cada persona que conozca en su vida pondrá esa mirada cada que pruebe una comida- procede cautelosamente a tomar un pedazo, ponerlo en su boca, masticar y tragarlo. Pero a diferencia de la comida de sus padres, o de la de sus peculiares amigos, esta sabía bien. Muy bien.

 **-En serio esto esta bueno.**

Alza ambos pulgares -y no por obligación, sino por gusto- ante la mirada complacida de la chica, que empieza a comer junto a él.

Aunque se había confiado tanto que cuando le dio un trago a su bebida... Era nada mas y nada menos que el infamemente famoso ponche de yak, al cual al no verlo venir, escupió ante la mirada asombrada de la rubia. Que esperaban, era Astrid, tampoco podemos pedir perfección al cocinar.

Y además, eso que más da, cuando se ama, todo se aguanta... Hasta la hora de comer.

 **-POR QUÉ ESCUPISTE MI PONCHE DE YAK!?**

Bueno, casi todo.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
